Return of the old
by The Challenger 2
Summary: Six ancient decepticon soldier awoke on earth i know bad summary. -dead had no idea what i was doing-


(I do not own anything)  
(this is transformers prime you should know what they look like if you don't use google plus I will say who they look like if the character looks different from prime at the end)

It a normal day for the autobots, fighting the decepticons, talking with the Miko, Jake, Raf , detecting energon signals

"Optimus I'm getting energon signals on earth they just appeared out of nowhere" yelled Ratchet as detecting a group of energon signals in not normal

"Who are the bots or cons?" ask Arcee wondering if they will get help or more things to shot at

"Don't know we have to find out because if I can see it the decepticon will no doubt see it to" said Ratchet with some hope

-The middle of nowhere Russia-

"This isn't char" said a blueish purple mech as he looked at the snow around "char had lava everywhere

"This is char breakdown it been a billion years" said a lime green mech with hints of purple

"What do you mean that it been a billion years hook it can't have been that long" yelled breakdown as he longs around his paranoia kicking in

"Why didn't I leave with solus prime when I had the chance" Muttered a white and red mech as Hook tried to calm down the

"Starscream why didn't you next to everyone knew you two were dating" said a orange and black mech with a blue and grey mech nodding who agrees

"Sideways, soundblaster why must you mock me with that" sign starscream knowing he should have left Cybertron with solus when she left

A six mech was watching them talk with each other. He was Galvatron leader of the first decpticons and he remembers how he come across the five decpticons

Starscream, sideways and soundblaster are from planet X, a war like planet where everyone a soldier. Starscream ended up fell in love with one of the last primes Solus, he does not know how Starcsream of all bots got to date a prime but he found it a bit funny.

He met breakdown on speed planet after getting lost in the middle of nowhere. He was a very paranoid mech which made it funny how the more out there leader of speed planet override ended up marrying him.

Then there was hook. He and Hook were together from the start. He was Galvatron best friend and like him he come from Cybertron.

And how they ended up here? That easy this planet was the final battle of the war against Nova Prime and his evil Autobots.

A sound of a groundbridge opening up behind him knocked him out of his turns to face the portal.

-Autobots at the same time-

"Autobots we have unknown cybertronian on earth we need to find them before the decpticons do" order Optimus prime leader of the Autobots

Optimus look over his soldier, there was , arcee, bulkhead, wheeljack and bumblebee along solus prime Caminus and override leader of speed planet

"Groundbridge opened Optimus" said ratchet as he stood by the controls

After they got through the groundbrigde they saw six decpticons that they have not seen before and they symbol were all different when the two group were about to fight solus and override flew past the autobots and into two of the decpticons

"Solus, override what are you doing your hugging decpticons" yell arcee shocked at what her two friends are doing

"Solus It been a while" stated starscream as he return the hug

"well star we have a lot to catching up to do don't we" said solus as they both turn toward breakdown and override and breakdown was outcold thank to the shock that his wife is a autobot

"Solus who are they" asked Optimus

"These Optimus are the old decpticons back when the autobots were led by Nova who was megatron but a crappy fighter unlike galvatron here" she point to the purple mech as he watch the autobots

"so these are the new autobots even after a billion years they are still don't make warbuild for soldiers" stated soundblaster as he shakes his head

"warbuild?"asked bulkhead

"Warbuild are me, soundblaster, starscream and galvatron, we were made to fight and every decpticon of old were warbuild like me teacher kup" said sideway

"kup was never a con he said he was primal vanguard " stated wheeljack who look like he was about ready to kill the six cons

"The decpticons are the assault army of the primal vanguard don't you know " said hook as he tried to wake up breakdown with a worried override standing over him

"The council made it seen as the decpticons were the attackers in the war not nova and plus we should be returning to base before the current decpticons get here" said solus

"I argee with the prime we should get moving said galvatron as a new groundbridge opened up

"galvatron, optimus is the current prime of cybertron" said solus as she walks to the bridge still hold on to starscream

"yet I'm in change of my men not him as my rank is lord high protector" said galvatron know the rank is above prime in times of war

"galvatron the autobot council ban that rank so they can have all the power" said solus sadly

Galvatron didn't say anything and just walk into the portal

(Starscream look like his SG self)

(soundblaster is soundwave from the cybertron show same as sideway and override)

(solus prime is from prime)

(breakdown from War for cybertron not prime)

(Galvatron from SG like starscream but purple)

Thanks for ready hoped you guys liked the start.


End file.
